batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Joker (Jack Nicholson)
The Joker was the chosen alias of Jack Napier, a hood whose appearance was radically and permanently altered by chemicals. As Joker, he became Batman's first, and greatest foe, and the two shared a secret past that made them greater enemies than either first realized. Biography Early life In his younger years, Jack Napier turned to a life of violent crime. One night, his partner mugged Bruce Wayne's parents, Thomas and Martha. When Thomas interceded to protect his family, Jack stepped from the shadows and shot both him and Martha in cold-blooded murder. Jack pulled the hammer back on his gun and pointed it next at Bruce. Jack asked the frightened boy "Have you ever danced with the Devil by the pale moon light?". Before Jack could fire, his panicked partner urged him to leave. Jack decided to spare the boy and left, saying "See you around, kid." Grissom's Number One Guy Jack Napier was the narcissistic right-hand man of Boss Carl Grissom. Napier was having an affair with Grissom's girlfriend, Alicia Hunt, prompting the jealous crime lord to set his right-hand man up to be killed by the corrupt police officer Lt. Eckhardt at Axis Chemicals. However, Grissom's plan went awry thanks to intervention by both Batman and Commissioner James Gordon. After killing Eckhardt and then catching a ricocheted bullet in the face, Napier tumbled into a vat of chemicals. Although Napier survives, the chemicals wreak a horrible toll: his hair is dyed green, his skin is bleached chalk white, and a botched attempt at reconstructive surgery severs critical facial nerves, leaving him with an eternal "smile." Joker After seeing the horrible result of his chemical encounter, Jack quickly pulls into a plastic surgeon office (desperate to have his deformed face fixed). Despite going through the long and careful procedure, the surgeon tells Jack that he simply cannot fix his face. Upset with the result and reflecting on all that's happened, Jack loses all the sanity he has left. He then starts laughing maniacally and uncontrollably, he then smashes everything in front of him and stumble out of the room, laughing into the night. With his mind completely snapped after seeing his smile, he assumes his new identity as the Joker, he kills Grissom and takes over the gangster's empire, engaging in a violent, chaotic crime spree, the motive being to "outdo" Batman, who he feels was getting too much press. He also tries to woo Gotham Globe reporter Vicki Vale. When Bruce Wayne learns about the Joker, he recalls that his parents were murdered by Jack Napier, realizing that the Joker is indirectly responsible for the origin of Batman. Death and legacy Batman used a grappling hook to tie Joker's ankle to a large, heavy gargoyle in an attempt to capture him. But Batman sealed the Joker's fate when it came loose. Unable to break free from the heavy burden of the gargoyle, the Joker fell screaming to his death. Commissioner Gordon came upon Napier's body, hearing a repeated laugh. He reached into Napier's coat and pulled out a laugh box that had been activated after the landing. Bruce Wayne would continue to have bad memories of Jack Napier slaying his parents for several years. Behind the scenes *The [[Batman (1989 film)|1989 Batman film]], directed by Tim Burton, offered a somewhat different origin for the Joker, portrayed by Jack Nicholson, and at the same time made him part of Batman's origin. The Joker's real name in the movie is Jack Napier, a play on the word "jackanapes"; and the historic criminal Jack the Ripper possibly a reference to a Spanish term for playing cards, "naipes"; and also the surname of actor Alan Napier, who had played Alfred in the 1960s series. *During the flashback sequence of the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne, the young Jack Napier is played by Hugo E. Blick. *In the flashback for Batman Forever, the young Napier is played by David U. Hodges. Appearances *''Batman'' (first appearance) *''Batman Returns'' (mentioned only) *''Batman Forever'' (young Jack Napier appears in flashback) See *The Joker (Cesar Romero) *The Joker (Heath Ledger) *The Joker (Roger Stoneburner) *The Joker (BTAS) *The Joker (The Batman) Joker, The